The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!
The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! is a TV special, produced for the 10th anniversary of the show. It is considered the series finale of The Powerpuff Girls. 'Synopsis' The girls find out that the key to the world is coming to Townsville. The girls have hoped that the key will never come to Townsville because it gives the person who has it the right to rule the world. Every single villain who is seen in the series (with a few exceptions such as the Officer Mike Brikowski, Rowdyruff Boys, the Nanobots, and the Smiths) searches for the key in the town. The girls decide that they can't beat all the villains at once so they look for the key themselves. They have no luck until Bubbles points out that the mayor is a complete idiot and probably left the key in his desk drawer all this time, most of the main villains overhear this and race (in a Wacky Races / Mario Kart Parody) to the Mayor's office. They race all the villains there and almost lose to Mojo Jojo. When Mojo Jojo loses the race, he finally gives up on ruling the world and decides to become a normal citizen. The girls start to lose sight of what's important and decide that they want to rule the world with different ideas each. They start to fight over the key and all the villains show up and a big fight breaks out with the girls winning. But then they start fighting each other for the key until they see all the townspeople looking down upon their behavior with shame. The girls apologize and the Mayor takes the key and stating to them that with great power comes great responsibility. Mojo Jojo, seeing his chance, asks the Mayor for the key and the Mayor, not paying attention, gives it to him. Mojo Jojo starts to build his machine and puts the key into the machine. While the town is scared of what is about to happen Mojo turns the world into a surprisingly happy place free of suffering. Everyone is surprised at what Mojo Jojo wanted to do the whole time, including the Girls. The Girls apologized to Mojo for not realizing his plan, and Mojo forgave them. However, after the Girls left, Mojo started to get bored because there was nothing wrong with the world and started to hate it. He starts to blow up the city and the Girls go back to save the day. 'Characters' * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) * Professor Utonium * Mayor * Ms. Sara Bellum * Ms. Keane (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Gangreen Gang * Sedusa (Non-Speaking) * HIM * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * The Amoeba Boys * Giant Fishballoon * Mitch Mitchelson (Non-Speaking Cameo) * The Powerbluffs (Cameo) * Abracadaver (cameo) * Femme Fatale (cameo) * Lenny Baxter (cameo) * The Kitty (cameo) * Roach Coach (cameo) * The Boogie Man (cameo) * The Sandman (cameo) * Eyeball Monster (cameo) * Frankie (cameo) * Mac (cameo) * Bloo (cameo) 'Trivia' *This is the first episode to use flash-animation rather than its traditional animation from the previous episodes. *The plot of this special is based off Craig McCracken's short 'Whoopass a Go-Go' where the Whoopass Girls (Powerpuff Girls) race the Devil (HIM) with the winner getting the key to the world, also the Powerpuff Girls buggy and Him's motorcycle in the special are based on the vehicles the Whoopass Girls and the Devil used in the short. This is one of Craig McCracken's shorts called "Whoopass Stew!" that never got made. *This special is similar to Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island because they are both specials and they find things Total Drama Island, one million dollar case, in this episode, the key to the world. *The Giant Fishballoon makes his third appearance since "Uh-Oh, Dynamo", despite having been killed off in that episode, and a minor cameo in "The City of Frownsville". *The special was originally planned to be an hour long, but the network execs would only allow them a half hour, so the story was tweaked. This also explains why the characters keep talking so fast. It may also explain why the Narrator describes one of the scenes as a "fast time-saving action sequence." *Like in "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey," The Rowdyruff Boys were the only major villains who didn't appear in this episode. However, the Boys appear in the episode's new intro. *Ace has light orange eyes, instead of pink as they are usually shown. *Mac, Bloo, and Frankie from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends make cameo appearances. Frankie appears in Blossom's fantasy, and Mac and Bloo are seen standing behind Mitch Mitchelson, Harry Pitt, and Elmer Sglue. *The Mayor picks up Ms. Bellum's bonus checks from November 18, 1998. This is most likely a reference to the show premiering on that same date. *It is revealed that Blossom has an extremist-feminist side when in her dream she wants to rule the world with other women, while men do all of the dirty work (generally chores). This attitude was not shown at the end of "Equal Fights", so it's unknown why Blossom wanted to be that way, *Miss Bellum shows her face for a brief second when she turns her head around to cry when she sees the Powerpuff Girls acting so inappropriately warring over the key to the world at 7:00. *Mojo Jojo keeps saying "Curses!" throughout the episode especially during the race. He also quotes his theme song "Go Monkey Go" several times. *Mojo Jojo sings 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' which was originally a UK #2 hit for 'Tears for Fears' in 1985. *This is the first episode and special to air in widescreen 16:9. *In this episode, Mojo has his season 1-4 styled ears. *It is unknown how The Mayor found his porcelain poodle when Bubbles broke it in 'Powerpuff Bluff'. *When Mojo Jojo is singing a parody of "Part of Your World" in the jail, the three crooks from 'Powerpuff Bluff' are seen. *During the race to City Hall, Professor Utonium acts very immaturely. *Part of the dialogue that Mojo Jojo used in the beginning was also used in in the episode "Los Dos Mojos". When he built the machine activated with the key to ruling the world sequences from the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising" were used. *The scene where Mojo Jojo finally gets the Key to the World uses an animation that is identical to the animation used when Mojo Jojo gets the Anubis Head in Monkey See, Doggie Doo (and its sequel Monkey See, Doggie Two.) *This episode was aired in Europe and Asia before the US. *This is the final time Princess Morbucks was voiced by her original actor Jennifer Hale as she was recast for the 2016 reboot. *The moral for this special is the same as in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, that with great power comes great responsibility. *This is the final piece of Powerpuff Girls-related media that Craig McCracken worked on, as the special Dance Pantsed and the 2016 reboot, which premiered a few years after this special, do not have him involved at all. *The Narrator uses a version of his usual episode-ending speech not at the very end of this episode, but before some scenes right towards the end of this episode, in which he says "Wow, just wow! What can I say other than.......And so, for the first, and I guess, ultimate time, the day, heck, ALL the days are saved, thanks to Mojo Jojo!:. References * The whole "racing" sequence was, besides a reference to Wacky Races, also a reference to the famous "Mario Kart" games for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo 64 and Super Nintendo. In the special, Professor Utonium launches a turtle shell at Mojo Jojo's tank. The same item is used in the "Mario Kart" series and using it provides similar effect if launched at an opponent. * Talking Dog says the line 'I have nothing to say!', which was a line Oliver Hardy used in the Laurel & Hardy film Dirty Work (1933). * The women in Blossom's fantasy do Xena's war cry from Xena: Warrior Princess. * When the Professor hits his face with a newspaper and says 'Bad dad!, bad dad!', is a reference to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when Dobby hits his head on a bedpost and says "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!". * During Buttercup's fantasy, she is a part of a screen that reads, "Big Butter is Watching." This is likely a reference to George Orwell's novel, 1984, with the famous slogan of the book, "Big Brother is Watching." Also, her plans to rule the world are exactly like the way of the Ingsoc Party's rule over Oceania in the novel. * Mojo Jojo sings a parody of "Part of Your World" from Disney's The Little Mermaid while going to jail. *Mojo Jojo holds up a sign with words on it, making a reference to Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes. *Mojo Jojo makes a reference to The Flintstones, running in a way which is typical for The Flintstones along with the same sound effects used for it. *Mojo Jojo's first appearance in this episode is a direct homage to the famous internet icon "Dramatic Look Gopher," accompanied by the same musical score as in the gopher video. 'Goofs' * When all of the villains' eyes turned to keys, Big Billy has two keys for eyes, but in "Schoolhouse Rocked", Billy has only one eye. However, his eye gets revealed later while he gets beat up by Bubbles, and he is still a cyclops. Category:Specials